Recently, inkjet printers have been developed which use printheads manufactured by micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) techniques. Such printheads have arrays of microscopic ink ejector nozzles formed in a silicon chip using MEMS manufacturing techniques. The invention will be described with particular reference to silicon printhead chips for digital inkjet printers wherein the nozzles, chambers and actuators of the chip are formed using MEMS techniques. However, it will be appreciated that this is in no way restrictive and the invention may also be used in many other applications.
Silicon printhead chips are well suited for use in pagewidth printers having stationary printheads. These printhead chips extend the width of a page instead of traversing back and forth across the page, thereby increasing printing speeds. The probability of a production defect in an eight inch long chip is much higher than a one inch chip. The high defect rate translates into relatively high production and operating costs.
To reduce the production and operating costs of pagewidth printers, the printhead may be made up of a series of separate printhead modules mounted adjacent one another, each module having its own printhead chip. To ensure that there are no gaps or overlaps in the printing produced by adjacent printhead modules it is necessary to accurately align the modules after they have been mounted to a support beam. Once aligned, the printing from each module precisely abuts the printing from adjacent modules.
Unfortunately, the alignment of the printhead modules at ambient temperature will change when the support beam expands as it heats up to the temperature it maintains during operation.